


Honey Doesn't Expire

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being a lowblood is a highblood relationship has its cons, Blindness, Especially when ur matesprites are both seadwellers, Growing Old Together, Human and Trolls live together, Implied Death, Mostly Sollux, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sollux gets blind when hes older bc hes an old man, They're all gay for each other, Well - Freeform, sol got less salty as time went on so hes a p nice old man now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: He seems foreign to you.





	Honey Doesn't Expire

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy who wants to get sad????????????
> 
> (note that i do not how to write old people???)

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are sad.

 

You have always not been the happiest, but as of now, you were even more sad that before. Sadder than any other point in your life. You know that you should be positive- to turn that frown upside down as your matesprit Feferi likes to say. But you just cannot get the strength the smile genuinely, or wave your fins, or do anything of the sort. All you can do is force yourself to smile at Feferi whenever she is nearby, and that's it for the most part. Yes, you have never been the happiest; but the circumstances that are going on right now seem too much to bear, and hell, he didn't want to think about it.

 

Your other matesprit. The third one in you and Feferi's relationship. His sweeps were finally beginning to catch up with him. You didn't want to admit it at first, really. You blamed the bad eyesight and lack of his psiioniics working on the Earth. You blamed the Earth because it was different from Alternia. So why could it be anything else? He was just having trouble seeing because of the sun. But of course, the other things started to happen soon after. His eyesight got even worse- until his pupils were a dull red and blue rather than light, and his ability to see was completely wiped out. His grey skin got more leathery, his black hair getting more thin as time went on. You knew that he was still beautiful. Hell, you knew that he would always be that to you and Feferi. But you couldn't blame the sun anymore. You had to finally admit that He -  _Sollux -_ was getting worse for wear. He was growing old, while you and Fef still looked as young as ever, except with a small growth in horn size. Damnit! All three of you were the same age! All three of you were nearing the age of 48 sweeps- yet he actually looked old, while you and her looked the same if you all were 6 sweeps. All of the bad thoughts that came into his mind about Sollux and what was going on with him made you want to slam your fists onto your human bed and bawl your eyes out. It all made you want to scream.

 

But you didn't. You didn't scream. You just sat with Feferi and him and acted as if nothing was happening. As if everything was okay. As if the inevitable wasn't about to happen. But it was. And you were terrified. So when one day, when Feferi was out and Sollux asked if they could talk together, you felt a sudden urge of dread creep into your blood pumper. No matter how much you've wanted to talk about this- you weren't ready. But you forced yourself to let your second matesprit speak. As you two sat on the couch and stared absently at a wall, you let him speak.

 

 Despite the fact that he cannot see, he looks down at the ground, a small frown gracing his lips. "I justht wanted to let you know that.. You're a very cool troll." You almost wanted to laugh. But in a sad, crying and happy way. "It may thound very sappy, but damn, I've had a pretty good life with you and FF." He blinks a couple of times, and you scooch over a small bit to get a bit closer. "I'm justht pithhed that you get to beat me at thomething for once." Sollux lets out a wheezing cackle at that, and you lightly push his fragile shoulder aside in mock anger. You and him were still rivals, it seemed. But now it was just all sad and mopey and you hated mostly all of it. It was a very small explanation, yeah, but there was still emotion in that voice and you were just happy it was genuine. "That's w-what you get for datin' two seadw-wellers, stupid." He laughs again, and you spare a small chuckle yourself, even though violet tears are streaming down your cheeks. Everything about this felt terrible. But also good.

 

"I guethh I'm justht into fish."

 

* * *

 

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are not sad anymore.

 

It's been who knows how long, and you are not sad anymore. Even though your fins are scarred and your own skin is leathery and all of your face and arms are covered in scars and just plain old-ness now you still aren't sad. Because hell- you have something to hold onto now. You've got Feferi, you've got your own memories and just now you've got the comfort of seeing an old friend very soon. Your happy because after all this time, you finally get to see your second matesprit. Not now, but very, very soon.

 

And you're a very cool troll. That's something else you've got.


End file.
